Major Monagram's School For Heroes
by veebeejustte
Summary: In a world where super heroes are common, but not by any means accepted, step-brothers Phineas and Ferb are sent to a school where specifically for children with special abilities. But as the year goes by, danger seems to be looming, and not even a school full of mutants can stop it... There will be Ferbella, but not for a while. Rated T for violence, and... I dunno, it just is.
1. Thinking of Marriage on the First Date

**A/N: Hey, guys! New story! Coolness! Short non-sentences! Yeah! Anyway, so the trailer made absolutely no sense in relation to the plot you'll see here all the way up to the end, so don't expect to be relieved of that drama any time soon. The gang's gonna be thirteen, Candace and Stacy fifteen, and I've made Vanessa fourteen for my own convenience. They aren't proportional to the show, but it's an AU, so I can get away with it (I think). Yup.**

Lawrence walked into the restaurant, his hands shaking from the nerves. He was certain he had something in his teeth, or his hair had been messed up, or the bruise the anti-super protester had given him last week was still visible on his cheek.

Calm down, Lawrence. Come off it, you're doing this to yourself. You'll do fine...

And with that little pep-talk, he was ready to ask for his table. Luckily, the hostess was already prepared. "Name?" she asked, looking over the clipboard in her hand.

"Lawrence Fletcher," he replied as coolly as he could.

After a moment's pause, the woman exclaimed, "Oh! Linda Flynn's date! She's already arrived. She's a beautiful woman; you got lucky tonight. Here, follow me..."

Lawrence was led to a small table with a candle in the middle of the white tablecloth. There, the seat furthest from him, was a young woman with shoulder-length bright red hair. "Hi," she greeted shyly, smiling at him.

"Why hello, are you Linda?" Lawrence responded.

"Yes, yes I am. Lawrence?"

"That's me. May I sit?"

"Go right ahead," Linda motioned toward the other chair. Lawrence sat, and started looking at the menu.

"Sooo," Linda said flirtatiously enough for Lawrence to blush, "I hear you've got an ability..."

"Oh, yes," he wrung his hands. "I can teleport places. Which gives me even less excuse to be late."

Linda shrugged, "Eh, no worries. I was only here about five minutes."

Lawrence sighed in relief. He had had a hard time finding a sitter for his son.

Suddenly, something tugged on his curiosity. "So, do you have an ability?"

"Sure do," Linda smirked before striking her finger on the table. It immediately went ablaze like a match. After blowing it out, she quipped, "It's really useful at my kids' birthday parties."

"Oh, you have children too?"

"Mmhmm, my oldest is Candace, and she's seven, and her little brother Phineas is four."

A light shone in Lawrence's eyes. "Really? My son, Ferb, is also four!"

"Amazing, we should have them play sometime. Does tomorrow work?"

"Tomorrow definitely works."

The next day, Ferb found himself walking. Father had alerted him that he would be talking to some people.

Ferb _hated_ talking.

But nevertheless, he went ahead and teleported over with Father. Father's power was so much cooler than his. His mother had wings, and his father could teleport, and the two averaged out, giving him levitation up to three feet above the ground. Yes, three feet. It made showing of really lame.

Father said this family would have powers too.

Ferb was positive that their powers would be cooler than his.

Giving a dramatic sigh, he continued on down the small walkway. After a minute or two, Father (whose hand Ferb was grasping dutifully) turned onto the driveway of a certain house.

The cottage was your typical box-with-a-triangle design that about as complex in design as a five-year old could draw. It had the complexion of butterscotch, with a burgundy roof, and four windows (two per storey) with a door in the center. But despite being largely unremarkable, Ferb looked at it in wonder. What could possibly happen in there when he entered? Would they laugh when they found he could only launch upward a meter or so? Would they point and stare at his bright green hair? And what if they became his new family? He was sure to be the only untalented one.

Suddenly, he realized his father knocking on the door. This only increased his fear. How was he supposed to talk? He hated talking! What if he accidentally broke their toys? What if-

"Hi, Lawrence," the woman his father had described earlier greeted cheerfully before ducking down to his height. "And you must be Ferb!"

He nodded shyly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Linda. Your father told me a bit about you; it sounds like you'll get along great with my son Phineas. Do you want to meet him?"

_No, I don't want to meet him at all._ "Yes, please."

Linda arose once more. "Well, why don't we come on in then?" She moved to the side and gestured toward the door. "Ferb, Phineas should be in his room. He probably already knows you're here; he'll let you right in."

And with that, Ferb walked up the stairs. To his left was a door with the letters "C-A-N-D-A-C-E" (he couldn't read too well, but he could discern letters) printed on it in large pink letters. To his right was another door that he didn't have time to read before it shot open and a small skinny boy with a shock of bright red hair like Linda's jumped out, shouting happily, "Hi, Ferb! I'm Phineas! I can tell the future and read minds!"

Of course he could. "...Um, hello?"

"Oh, you don't need to talk; I know you don't like to. And it's really cool that you can fly, even if it's only a little! I wish I could! Hmm, you think a lot of big words. And in that weird voice. I think my mom called it a Bridd-eesh ass-ent..."

_You mean "British accent"?_

"Yeah, that. Ooh, wait, I think I see something..." He shut his eyes, and slowly a smile crept up on his face. "Whoa... Our parents are gonna get married! That means we'll be brothers!"

_What?!_

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be awesome! And I think your power gets better, too!"

Truthfully, Phineas seemed nice enough that Ferb didn't mind too much once he thought it out. It was just a shock. He was gonna be brothers with this kid he'd just met a minute and a half ago.

"I know, isn't it awesome?!"

_We should tell our parents._

"Yeah! Come on, follow me!"

They ran down the stairs together, excitedly giggling at the knowledge of the event.

Then they saw their parents.

"Eew, cooties!" Phineas exclaimed, interrupting Linda and Lawrence mid-kiss, both blushing at the realization that their children were right there.

Lawrence wrung his hands nervously. "Oh... Hello, you two. Why are you here?"

"I had a vision!" Phineas proclaimed. "And we're gonna be brothers!" He put a hand on Ferb's shoulder.

"Oh, Phineas! You didn't have to say that!" Linda blushed harder than she had before.

"Why?" Phineas furrowed his eyebrows. "It's true!"

"I- I- okay then..."

_They don't believe you._

_I know, but they will._

_Wait, you can respond in my brain too?_

"I can?"

Ferb nodded.

"Can what, Phineas?" Linda asked carefully.

And thus was the beginning of a wonderful friendship, and an addition to Phineas' seemingly endless supply of powers.

Linda and Lawrence married just six months later, as Phineas had suspected. That was the day Ferb decided that Phineas is never wrong.


	2. Does Hovering Above the Ground Count?

**A/N: Yeah, that took far too long. In fact, I already had this written, I just forgot to post it. Um, yeah... Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, new chapter!**

_I wonder, if I were to hover in the air for long enough, would I actually be able to get higher?_

"Not for another three months, Ferb," Phineas interrupts, quickly diminishing my question, while raising yet another:

_Oh, what happens then?_

"Spoilers," Phineas quickly blocks me out of his head.

_I hate it when you do that, Phin._

"If I tell you, it messes everything up! It's like telling Frodo Baggins that Gollum's gonna bite his finger off at Mount Doom before he even leaves the Shire! I mean, he'd never think of leaving, knowing that!"

_So, I get to fly better, but Gollum's gonna cut my finger off?_

Phineas heaves a dramatic sigh. "You know what I mean!"

_I know, but you didn't exactly portray that information in the clearest manner..._

"Well, I'll portray the dang information in the clearest dang manner I dang want to!"

_Why the "dang"s all of a sudden?_

Phineas laughs. "I wanted to see if I could pull it off."

_Well, you can't. You're not very street._

"Thanks," he replies sardonically, rolling his eyes.

_Hmm, I wonder where Perry is..._

"Oh, he's right there," Phineas points across the room, where Perry is chattering in his typical manner, eyes out of focus.

_Huh, go figure._

That's when Mum calls, "Phineas! Ferb! Come on down!" This is unexpected; it's summer, when she's actually at home, she could care less what we do. She certainly wouldn't call us both to one location, unless there's a vacation. Oh, I hope there's not a vacation.

"Nope, that's not it," my brother tells me softly. "You're close though."

"Alright, mom!" Phineas responds to Mum loud enough to kill my ears, and I already have a headache. Then again, I always have a headache.

Shaking my head dismissively, I follow Phineas downstairs, where the rest of the family sits at the kitchen table.

Candace is nonchalantly twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. She has enhanced senses (seeing, hearing, smelling, et cetera), so not much really surprises her. She doesn't comment on my new shirt; probably smelled the fabric when I was still upstairs.

"So," I speak for the first time today, "what's all this about?"

"Well," Mum seems to be shaking from excitement, about to burst from happiness. This can't be good. "Your father and I have been looking into possible school options, since the public school instituted their 'no supers' rule."

_Yes, yes. We get it; we're all freaks. Now what's the good news?_

Phineas shoots me a smile of recognition.

"And," Father continues without missing a beat, "we discovered that there's a new school opening specifically for mutants. We've enrolled all three of you, and you'll start attending the first week of August."

"Wait, what?!" Candace exclaims with her usual dramatic mannerisms. Her voice jumps an octave as she complains, "That's in two weeks!"

"Yes," Phineas nods. "Yes it is. But it's gonna be awesome! I mean, think, there's gonna be a couple hundred people there, and here there's, what, us and the mailman, and that's it! I wonder what everyone's powers are gonna be!"

I facepalm. He's overlooked the fact that I'm a talentless loser. They all have. "Do I even count as a super? I can only go six feet in the air, and for eight and a half minutes at a time. That sounds pretty stupid, doesn't it? Would they even let me in?"

"That's the whole point, Ferb," Father responds gently. "This school is designed to help you excel in your studies _and_ in control of your powers. This may be just what you need to be able to fly better."

I sigh. "Very well. I'll go."

The next two weeks pass by far too quickly, and soon enough, I find myself sitting on an airplane next to Phineas. We enjoy silent conversations as Candace attempts to sleep in these uncomfortable seats.

_So, Phineas_, I think casually, blocking out the stress for another second.

_So, Ferb_, he replies, imitating my thinking voice.

_How many people do you think are gonna poke fun at my flying abilities?_

_I think they'll be impressed you can fly at all, to tell you the truth._

Sure, true enough. But... _Like they won't be astounded that you're psychic_ and_ you can tell the future..._

_Oh, come on, Ferb! Don't be that way!_

_And why not? _Because there really seems to be a good reason for this.

_Well, do you remember when you rescued Perry from that tree? That's gotta count for something!_

How did Perry get up there, anyway? _But Phineas-_

_And you can dunk a basketball every time!_

That really doesn't take too much, though. _But Phin...!_

_And when the school bully tried to steal my lunch money, you just hovered up, holding me right up there with you!_

_Ugh, but you've done so much more!_

_And I'm telling you that you are going to do so much more than I ever could! I can just feel... There's- there's something else there... Something powerful._

_Like what?_

_Can't tell you yet. You're not ready to know. It'd mess with the future. But it's good, trust me._

I would try to sway him even more, but at that moment the pilot announces our landing over the intercom. Within fifteen minutes, we're exiting the airplane, collecting our baggage, and finding a shuttle bus. Or attempting to.

"I don't get it, this map says there should be a stop right here!" Candace complains, obviously frustrated

"Don't you have super senses to keep you from getting lost like this?" Phineas asks politely as always.

I'm not quite so forgiving. "We have fifteen minutes, could we find some alternate method?!" After a moment of thinking over what my brother just said, I add, "And Phineas? The sixth sense is only theoretical. You should be the one observing this crap!"

_Why not look for kids with obvious superpowers_, Phineas asks me silently.

Agreeing, I start searching for... I don't know. Purple, scaly people or something.

... Or floating suitcases. That works too. I point to them, and exclaim, "Look! Over there!"

Candace catches my drift fairly quickly, and immediately finds the one practicing telekinesis: a short, wimpy-looking Indian boy about my age with curly, jet-black hair and wide observant eyes.

He is accompanied by one of those stereotypical, brutish, pick-on-the-weakling types, with a constant scowl and muscular arms that could lift an elephant (quite literally- his power is super strength).

Turns out they're right next to where we were supposed to meet for the shuttle. For the duration of the ride, Phineas (ever the talkative one) starts up a conversation with the boys, whose names are Buford and Baljeet. I fall asleep in the middle of a discussion on chemistry between Baljeet and my brother. Not interested in chemical compounds (I much prefer physics), I pass out in the seat.

Forty-five minutes later, Phineas nudges me. "We're here, Ferb! We're at school!"

I sigh. Just off this bus lies either the best or worst experience of my life.


End file.
